To Dream a Dream
by TariTelrunya
Summary: Lydia never imagined she'd get to meet the man of her dreams. And now John Morrison wants to meet her more that anyone can explain
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lydia had always been a big fan of wrestling. She followed it as much as she could, went to as many live events as possible, although it was kinda tough when she lived in the UK. There were only a set number of events a year, which bummed her out.

She loved the thrill of it all, the exhilaration and the suspense. If she were honest with herself, wrestling was nothing more than pure soap opera, but she figured she didn't watch any of the "regular" soap operas on TV so she could allow herself the luxury of indulging in wrestling.

She had her favourites, of course, the ones that she would stand by no matter what, Taker, Kane, HBK They were her perennial favourites, she would cheer so loudly for them, no matter if she were at an arena, or just watching on the TV at home. But there was one in particular who intrigued her, much to her annoyance.

John Morrison, aka John Hennigan. He'd tormented her for years, but of course, he never knew it. Even when he'd been dating Melina, and been unavailable, he still managed to torment Lydia. It was like an invisible hold that he definitely didn't know he had, but Lydia felt every time she saw him on TV.

She told herself that there was no way a perfect man like him would have anything to do with her. She was about 100lbs overweight and had definitely been holding the back of the pretty queue up. She was sensible enough to know that people like her never got people like him, but still her dreams were filled with him, he pervade her every sense and emotion, she knew it wasn't healthy, yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake him.

Nobody knew of her feelings, she kept them to herself for fear of being laughed at. She hated being laughed at, as if her emotions and feelings were churlish and unimportant, like she didn't matter. To her they felt real, as insane as that sounded. What she didn't realise was that Fate was about to bat for her team.

She'd been watching Raw on Thursday like normal when an announcement flashed up on screen about new events taking place in the UK. Of course she would be going, there was no question of her not. The best part was it was only 30 minutes from her house with a meet and greet beforehand. They hadn't said who was going to be at the meet and greet, but Lydia didn't mind. It was always nice to meet the superstars, no matter who they were. If she were lucky, it would be one of her favourites. It was always a thrill meeting them.

That Saturday, Lydia logged onto her computer and waited patiently to buy her tickets. She knew she had to be quick. Events sold out extremely quickly, and with there being a meet and greet beforehand, she knew she had to move like the wind in order to get some good seats. When her computer clock said 9am she moved swiftly, thanking heaven silently for her 70wpm average. She needed every ounce of quickness in her that day, and it paid off, she got ringside seats, a first even by her standards. Still there was no mention of who would be attending the meet and greet.

Lydia wasn't sure how she made it through the next 5 months without exploding, but she had and today was the day she was going to a show. The meet and greet had been scheduled for 5pm with the main even starting at 7pm, that gave her plenty of time to get herself ready. She knew she didn't want to make herself look like one of those desperate ring rats, women who made themselves look like strippers with the intentions of bagging themselves a superstar for a one night stand. Lydia had more refinement than that. Besides, she couldn't get a one night stand with a broom, how was she supposed to get lucky with a wrestling superstar?.

At 2pm she showered and washed her hair. That was probably one of her better features, along with her eyes and lips. Her hair was long, down to her waist and blonde, real blonde, not bottled, and when the light hit it just right, it looked like spun gold. She'd always been proud of her hair if nothing else. People had commented on her "come-to-bed" eyes and kissable, full lips on more than one occasion, and every time Lydia had laughed at the irony of it all. But she did like her eyes, they were perfect almond shape and a bright blue that had to be seen to be believed. Usually they were framed by thick plastic glasses so you couldn't see their full effect, but on days like these, she always wore her contacts, to make the best of what good features she had.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She got out of the shower, wrapping herself and her hair in a couple of towels, before walking through to her bedroom and putting on some music. Letting her towel that was covering her fall to the floor, she sat down in front of her dressing table mirror and carefully pulled out the make-up she was going to wear. She'd once heard that putting your make-up on naked gave women a certain sexiness that men picked up on, she wasn't sure if it had ever worked, but she still did it anyway, certain that one day it would work. She put in her contact lenses and then quickly and precisely she applied her make-up, she'd watched countless videos on Youtube about how to apply make-up properly and always used the tips she'd learnt. Looking into the mirror, fairly satisfied with what she saw she let her hair down and tackled that, drying and straightening until it was perfect.

She quickly dressed in jeans and a bright gypsy top that she loved, it was floaty and long, hiding what she didn't like, but enhancing what she did like, like her breasts. Full and round, if a little big at times, they filled out tops perfectly, she'd been complimented about them many times and enjoyed the attention, but still ended up going home alone usually.

Finally, taking one last look at herself in the mirror and being satisfied with what she saw, she sprayed herself with perfume, making sure that she smelt as good as she thought she looked, and grabbing her car keys and ticket headed out, still unaware of the role Fate was going to play for her.

Pulling into the car park, Lydia felt a sudden sense of excitement, quite different to what she'd felt before going to events like this. Shaking her head, she looked around for a parking spot, realising that she would have to park quite a way from the venue because of how busy it was. She picked up her cell and quickly found her friend Amanda's number. She'd arranged to meet Amanda and her husband, Connor, here, they always went to events together, it was Connor's way of trying to play matchmaker for Lydia. She found a parking spot and quickly pulled up, still hearing Amanda's phone ring. Just as she switched the car off, Amanda picked up. "Where are you?" Amanda asked impatiently.

"I'm just coming. I had to park away from the venue so I'll be as quick as I can" Lydia replied

"Alright, Connor ordered you a drink so you better hurry up and get in here, I don't know how much longer I can keep holding this seat for you" Amanda laughed.

"OK...Fight them if you have to " Lydia laughed with her friend.

"Be quick" Amanda warned, hanging up.

Lydia got out and locked her car, a purple VW Beetle, old style. She loved her car, naming it Bertha and treating it better than a wife would treat a husband. It was totally chromed out and sparkling, a testament to how many hours, and pay checks Lydia had put into restoring the car to its former glory.

She walked as fast her she could through the parking lot, reaching the bar in perfect time to grab her seat before some mohawked guy with too many tattoos had a stand up fight with Amanda over whose chair it actually was.

Connor looked at her. "Finally made it I see" he smiled that lazy smile that was his trademark, and that had bagged him a wife in Amanda

"Yeah, yeah. I know I'm late. Sue me" Lydia sat back and sighed.

Suddenly another man joined them, and Lydia recognised him instantly. Peter. She sighed again, picking up her drink. It was going to be a long night she told herself.

She'd met Peter 3 months before, when Connor had invited himself and Amanda over for dinner one night, and could he possibly bring a friend, who Lydia was going to love. Of course Lydia had agreed and Peter had been that friend. He was OK she guessed. But he just didn't do anything for her, after the dinner party he'd called her several times looking to go out again, but Lydia had always turned him down. She didn't want to give him hope. But still he'd been incessant. Eventually Lydia had told Connor that he needed to have a word with Peter to calm him down. She didn't like being harassed so much.

" He likes you" had been Connors reply

"I'm sorry Connor, I don't like him like that" she'd told him honestly.

"Give him a chance Lyds, you'll like him really" pleaded Connor.

"No way, no how Connor. If he's like this after one dinner, can you imagine what he'd be like if we were dating?!" Lydia shook her head

"We'll see" had been Connors ominous reply.

Now of course it seemed the "we'll see" had materialised. Great, Lydia thought unhappily.

"Hey! Earth to Lydia" Amanda waved her hand in front of Lydia's face.

Lydia jumped. "Sorry, wool-gathering" She looked at Peter "Hi Peter. I didn't know you were into wrestling too"

He blushed "I'm not, but when Connor told me you were coming, I had to see you again"

Lydia managed a weak smile, before turning her evil eye to Connor, who quickly dove back into his drink.

"So have you heard who's going to be at the meet and greet?" Amanda asked, smiling broadly

Lydia turned to her. "No, who?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Miz and Morrison" Amanda said Morrison in a rather pointed way. She knew that Lydia had a crush on him, just not how far that crush went.

Lydia must have blushed because Connor was on her like a cat on a mouse. "Ooh lookie here. You going for toy boys now Lyds?" he asked, laughing.

"He's not that much younger that me" she replied indignantly. "I was born in June '79, he's October" she went on to explain

Connor held up his hands in mock defeat "I was just saying is all" he replied, smiling and winking at her. Connor was a constant source of torment for her. But it was all in good fun.

"What's this Morrison guy look like?" asked Peter, obviously concerned that he didn't match up to a wrestling star.

"Oh he's cute, in a Jim Morrison, broody sort of way" replied Amanda, looking for any flicker of hormonally charged emotion from Lydia.

She was sadly disappointed, Lydia sat there, stirring the ice in her drink, playing as cool as said ice. She'd hid her emotions so long, she was used to it.

"Lydia doesn't go for those muscle bound fools, she has depths" replied Peter, obviously trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Connor snorted, almost spitting out his drink "Depths? HA! If Morrison offered her a one night stand she'd be on him like a shot" Conner laughed after swallowing most of his drink.

"Oh like you wouldn't be on Candice Michele or Kelly Kelly if they offered it to you on a plate?" Lydia shot back

"Why would I do that when I have a beautiful wife right there?" Connor asked with a glint in his eye.

"Because you so would Connor O'Shanaghan if you thought you'd get away with it" replied Amanda laughing at him.

The banter continued for a while, before Amanda checked her watch. "Oh, nearly time. Lydia, chum me to the bathroom please" She stood up and grabbed her bag

"For the life of me I will never understand why two women have to go to the bathroom together" Connor said, shaking his head. Amanda replied by sticking out her tongue.

"Be quick ladies, there'll be a queue sure enough" Connor shouted after them as they made their way to the ladies.

"Are you excited?" Amanda asked once they were away from the boys

"Excited? For what? "Lydia asked nonchalantly

"Don't you give me that Lydia Turnbull. I know how you feel about Morrison. Damn girl, half the time it's written on your face when you're watching TV" Amanda looked at her through the mirror

"Well, it's not like anything is going to happen 'manda, he's him and I'm me. Plain and simple. I'm just another mark to him" Lydia reapplied her lipstick

"Who are you trying to convince sweety? You or me" asked Amanda

Lydia looked at herself in the mirror. Amanda was right, who was she trying to convince? It felt like it was Amanda, but she knew it was really herself. She sprayed some more perfume and waited for Amanda.

Connor had been right, by the time they got out from the bar there was a fair sized queue waiting to see Miz and Morrison. Lydia was glad she'd brought her camera.

"So who's going to take the photo of Loves young dream" asked Connor with a sigh in his voice.

Lydia responded by digging him in the ribs. Laughing he grabbed her in a mock choke hold whilst trying to tickle her at the same time. It turned into a half assed attempt that had them both laughing like drains.

What Lydia didn't see while all this was going on was Morrison looking up in the direction of the laughter. He'd heard laughter before obviously, especially in crowds like this, but never been distracted by it until now..."like you the best" said the little boy in front of him.

Morrison blinked "Sorry man, what was that. It's kinda loud in here" Miz looked at him

"I said, I like you both, but I like you the best" smiled the little boy again.

"Well of course you should, you wanna grow up and be a Shaman of Sexy yourself one day don't you?" Morrison replied

The little boy beamed at Morrison and nodded his head so hard, Morrison feared it would come right off his shoulders

"Attaboy" Morrison replied before motioning for him to come round behind the table. Putting his belt over the boys right shoulder he took a photo with him, but when the camera flashed it wasn't the camera he was interested in. His attentions lay else where.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Lydia and Morrison sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Connor sang it out loudly. If his intention was to embarrass Lydia, it was working. She hit him..hard

"Shut up man" she hissed, smiling at the woman in front of her who had turned round to see what was going on.

Connor was having none of it " First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Lydia with a baby carriage"

"Connor! Shut up man, you're embarrassing me!" Lydia got a little louder now

"Hey! Quit it" Peter practically yelled at Connor, he of course had seen Morrison and was understandably feeling a little inadequate to say the least.

"Aww I'm so sowwy, didn't mean to upset ickle Lydia" Connor pouted and rested his head on Lydia's shoulder.

She swiped at him, catching his nose. "You're a jerk sometimes, you know that?" she looked straight ahead.

"Hey um..you actually smell pretty good" Connor said, sniffing her neck, trying to change the subject. He hated pissing Lydia off, but she was so easy to wind up that sometimes he couldn't help himself.

"Yeah...Thanks" was all the reply Lydia could muster

"I'm really sorry Lyds. I didn't mean to piss you off. I thought you could take a little ribbing" Connor turned her round and looked at her, his green eyes filled with remorse. "Friends?"

Lydia softened "Of course we're still friends you ginger nut" she hugged him.

Just at that moment, Morrison looked over again, the woman with the long blonde hair was hugging the red headed guy. Suddenly and for no rational reason at all, Morrison felt a surge of jealousy run through his veins. His jaw tightened and he gripped the pen a little harder than before. Miz looked over at him. "Hey man are you alright?" he whispered in Morrison's ear.

Morrison relaxed a little, although he was now troubled by what had caused the jealousy in the first place. "Nah I'm cool man" he replied back in equally hushed tones.

"OMG I think you're gorgeous" screeched the girl in front of him. He looked up and nearly fell over with fright. She was about his age, but instantly his brain screamed "ring-rat" to him. He knew the type. He'd been in the business long enough to know what to look for.

"Of course I'm gorgeous, I'm the Shaman" he replied, staying in character as much as he could.

"Wanna prove that?" asked the woman in front of him, winking. She wore a t-shirt that was obviously 3 sizes too small, a skirt that could have been classed a belt and fishnet tights, all this and an extra 150lbs if she was lucky.

"We don't need to prove things in the Palace of Wisdom, there have been countless women who are able...or unable to testify to my prowess." he signed her picture and passed it on to Miz.

"Can I at least get a photo then?" the woman was insistent if nothing else

"Sure" he tried to smile, but imagined it looked more like a grimace.

She leaned in for a picture, and just as the camera flashed, she moved in and kissed him on the lips. Morrison almost gagged, but managed to keep it under control, purely by thinking about the woman with the long blonde hair, she looked much more like his type. It wasn't that he had anything against heavy women, after all the stunning beauty with the blonde hair was quite curvaceous, he just liked his women to have a little more class to them, something this woman certainly didn't have.

The woman with the camera moved on to Miz while Morrison signed a photo for a little girl, but his eyes hardly moved away from the blonde haired girl who was right in his line of vision now.

"Amanda tell your husband to stop molesting me" Lydia almost shouted. Connor was still hugging her and being a total arse as usual. Amanda stood there and laughed.

"Thanks...PAL! Great help you're turning out to be" Lydia huffed. Connor let go and laughed.

Despite herself Lydia couldn't help but laugh either, these people were her friends, had been for years. They'd seen her at her lowest and helped her climb back up to the top again. Even if Connor was annoying at times.

"That's it! I'm taking you off my Christmas card list" Lydia tried to be angry, it failed dismally, all it did was make Connor and Amanda laugh even harder. Lydia turned round and looked straight into the eyes of Morrison. He'd been watching her laughing with her friends for sometime and now she could see him too. He smiled at her, she blushed, but smiled back, hoping that Connor hadn't seen the unspoken exchange. Too late, she realised he had.

"woot-wooh" Connor whistled, "Oh lover boy" he winked, Lydia hit him hard in the ribs.

Morrison managed a small laugh, before quickly turning his attentions back to the fans. He could get himself into serious trouble if it came out that he wasn't paying attention to the fans. McMahon had already been on his case more than once about being "pre-occupied"

Connor could smell blood now, the way a shark smells it, and like the shark, Connor was going in for the kill.

"Hey Morrison! You should take our Lyds out on a date, she fancies you!" Connor shouted...loudly.

"OH MY GOD CONNOR!" This time Lydia did hit him...hard, she meant it too. He'd done some embarrassing things to her over the years, but this had to be the most embarrassing thing ever!

Even Amanda agreed "you're going too far now Connor, cut it out" she said to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Connor stopped laughing, knocked by his wife's tone,

"It was only a bit of fun 'manda" he argued

"It's not fun when the other person isn't laughing" Amanda lightly reprimanded him

"I'm sorry Lydia" Connor hung his head as he apologised, "I didn't mean to upset you when you're having such a great day"

Lydia sighed. She could never stay mad at Connor, no matter how much of a brute he was to her. He'd been her friend for far too long. She smiled a tight smile.

"It's OK Connor" she replied softly

As Connor was feeling the wrath of 2 women, so Morrison was feeling the same from Miz.

"Hey man, Old Man McMahon has already warned you about being preoccupied at signing events" Miz sighed. "You're really gonna blow it for yourself...AND me" he continued, putting as much emphasis as he could on the last part.

Morrison looked up sharply "Oh I'm sorry I'm ruining your life" he hissed quietly so the fans in front of him couldn't hear, "I'm doing the best I can here MIKE" he said that part a little louder, making the fans look at him strangely.

"Woah, alright. Cool it huh?" Mike leaned back slightly. "Sorry I care enough about YOUR career" He went back to signing an autograph for a little girl in a Batista T-Shirt.

Morrison ran a hand through his dark wavy hair and sighed an irritated sigh. Ever since him and Melina had split up, he hadn't been with a woman. He'd had plenty offers of course, but he was smart enough to know that sleeping with a ring rat was a sure fire way of getting yourself in the papers for all the wrong reasons, usually under the heading of "love rat wrestler is denying his baby". At 28 that was something that he didn't want to have to deal with any time soon. He was far too young to be getting into that kind of trouble.

He didn't feel lonely by any means. He had plenty of friends to keep him company. Randy, John, Mike and even Cody. They all met up whenever their schedule would allow and have a really good time, but lately Morrison had felt like something was missing, he couldn't put a finger on it until he saw her.

Now he realised that he WAS lonely, he needed the company of a beautiful, intelligent woman again. He'd loved Melina, had been devastated when she revealed her affair with Batista, he'd even sworn that he would never let a woman so close like that again. But now, he was having second thoughts. He wanted...no he NEEDED the blond in ways he'd never needed anything or anyone before. The question was, how was he going to get her?

Lydia was getting so impatient. She could see how close she was getting to finally meeting Morrison, and the line seemed to have stopped completely. She let out a frustrated sigh, then she felt a light hand on her arm. She turned to see Amanda looking at her, slightly amused.

"Hon, I know all about waiting. I've got twin boys remember? I see the exact same look on you that I had when the drs told me I was going to go past my due date. We'll get there. Look the line is moving again"

Lydia smiled at her friend. Amanda could read her like an open book. She guessed that was why they'd been friends for so long. Amanda always knew when something was wrong, and usually knew WHAT was wrong, even before Lydia had worked up the courage to tell her. And she always had a solution.

As the blond got nearer to the front, Morrison could feel himself getting flustered. "Grow up" he chided himself under his breath "You haven't been this worked up since...well ever" he had to admit. Even when he won Tough Enough, he still had a measure of calm control about him. It's what he was good at, staying calm. Now here he was acting like a lovesick teenager who'd just caught a fleeting glance of his high school crush!

Finally the big moment for Lydia arrived. She was next. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her palms were a little moist. She was the most excited she'd ever been in her life. Then it was her. She stepped forward, Morrison saw who was next and beamed a big, bright smile at her. Finally he could talk to her. She put down her program and smiled at him, her blue eyes tearing down all his defences. He felt like he could swim in her eyes, they were like the blue of the Indian Ocean, reluctantly he looked away so he could sign her program, but before long he was staring back up at her...and those eyes! God how he loved them, there was something so familiar about them though. Like he'd seen them in a dream or something. Finally he gathered his courage and cleared his throat.

" Hi...It's nice to meet you..uhh?" He extended his hand towards Lydia

"uhh..Lydia" she said somewhat shyly for her. Taking his hand, she studied his form. Looking as if he'd been carved out of granite, he was chiselled and well defined, testament to his many hours spent working out in the gym. Wearing jeans and a hoodie, his bare torso underneath just peaking through, as if to tease Lydia and make her lose all control.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"...are you sitting?" he looked intently at her

"Oh...I'm sorry. Wool-gathering" she blushed a furious shade of red that made him both amused, but protective at the same time

"I said where are you sitting?" he asked again, almost demanding an answer from her

"Oh I got some great seats. I'm sitting right next to the ring. First row" she smiled that smile that made him melt. She was obviously very proud of her efforts in getting such a good seat,

"Well...Lydia...I will see you there then" He lightly kissed her hand, making her blush that deep red again. "Would you like a photo before you go?" he asked, noticing for the first time, the camera in her hand.

"Yes please!" She hadn't meant to sound so eager, but the words just pushed themselves out before she got a chance to stop herself.

Morrison smiled that huge smile at her again and gently led her by the hand round the table. Pulling her closer than he would with any normal fan, he felt her body settle against his, painfully aware of the stirring within his pants, it felt so right having her stand so close to him, she placed her head on his shoulder, and he bent his down so they were touching. Nervously she put one hand up to his chest, feeling the hard form of his pecs underneath, while the other that had been resting on his waist ventured south, feeling his pert butt. He smiled despite himself, pleased that she felt the same attraction to him, as he felt to her.

Connor took the camera, but before he got chance to aim, Amanda took it off him, giving him a classic wife look. She aimed the camera, trying to get the best picture she could, and just before she took the picture Morrison changed his position to plant a light kiss on Lydia's forehead. "Perfect" she thought to herself as she pressed the button and the camera whirred to life.

Reluctantly Lydia forced herself to let go, suddenly aware of the envious looks from the others still waiting to see their heroes. "Thanks you" she replied, somewhat breathlessly, there was so much more than she wanted to say to him, and looking deep into his eyes, she could have sworn that he knew exactly what she wanted to say. "Soon enough" they seemed to say to her.

Smiling she took her program and moved onto Miz, still looking at Morrison, who had yet to sit down.

Miz looked from Morrison to Lydia, a look of bemusement on his face. Sure this girl was pretty, but hell his friend could still do so much better. He himself knew that blond models were the way to go, and yet, there was something unmistakable about this girl. She had an aura about her that seemed to be infectious, and dear God, look at her eyes! They were hypnotising. Miz shook his head as if trying to waken himself from a dream.

Lydia hadn't even noticed Miz, she was still too busy being wrapped up in the moment. Morrison had gone back to signing autographs, but every now and then he would surreptitiously look at her, and smile slightly to himself.

"Have fun tonight" Miz said after signing her program.

"Oh..uh thanks Miz. Good luck tonight" she replied, smiling that heartbreaking smile at him

He felt his chest flutter slightly, before chiding himself that this girl was for his friend. "Thanks" he smiled back at her.

As she walked away, she risked one more look back at Morrison, and was delighted to see that he was watching her leave. She smiled once more and waved at him before leaving the area, in a whirl of giggles and shrieks.

"I'm telling you Mike, I've seen her somewhere before" Morrison sighed as he fastened his wrestling shoes and slipped on his long coat, ready to go out there and entertain the thousands who had waited so patiently to see them.

" How would you know if you'd seen her before? She's from here and you're from there" Miz positioned his hat one more time.

"Hell if I know, but those eyes. Mmmm, those eyes are just so familiar to me" Morrison picked up his belt and slung it over his shoulder.

"I have to agree with you there" Miz nodded "She has got some amazing eyes". He picked up his belt and did exactly the same as Morrison.

As they walked down the hallway, Morrison allowed himself to fantasise once more. Lydia...even her name was beautiful. She looked like an angel when the light hit her hair right, but her blue eyes were the one thing that he couldn't shake from his mind. He recalled his arousal as she had snuggled tightly into him, remembered how he'd felt so fiercely protective of her, even though he was pretty sure she could take care of herself if the need arose. Dammit he wanted her in the worst way, actually it wasn't just a want, it was a need, an overpowering one at that. As if something bad would happen if he didn't have her to himself. He couldn't understand it. Sighing he shook his head to clear his thoughts, he had to be ready for the match that lay ahead of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Miz could see his friend was having a hard time. He shook his head sadly. He'd never known Morrison to be so wrapped up in a woman before. After Melina had hurt him so badly, he'd created this wall around himself. Never got close to a woman since, it was like he was scared that he would get hurt again, so he cocooned himself away behind walls and defences, making sure to never get close to someone again. He couldn't bare to watch his friend suffer so much.

"Hey! Why don't you use my guest pass. Get it to her in the arena and get her to come backstage" Miz told him.

"Are you sure man?!" Morrison didn't dare hope.

"Yeah, but you know you owe me BIG time for this. I'm giving up my one chance to grab myself a hottie for the night, for you. My friend" Miz grinned at him

"Thanks man. And I know I owe you big time, anything you want. It's yours" Morrison was almost tempted to hug Miz. He didn't think Miz understood just how important this was for him.

"I'll hold you to that" Miz laughed, cocking an eyebrow slightly.

Just then they heard Morrisons music hit and they knew it was show-time. Morrison didn't know how he was going to get through the match. His head was all over the place. But he was a professional and he knew what he had to do. So taking a deep breath, he focused on his match and stepped through the curtain to the screaming masses.

Lydia still hadn't come down from her high. Even when Peter wouldn't shut up about how Morrison was an idiot, she still didn't let him bother her. She just simply looked at him, and he seemed to realise that even he was pushing his luck.

Connor of course was his usual self. "You just can't talk to Lydia now. She's too good for the likes of us. A wrestler was touching her up" he started skipping around her and Amanda, making her giggle.

"You're an idiot Connor!" Lydia shouted as he continued to skip around them both. He took no notice and carried on skipping to their seats. As they settled down to watch the show, Morrison's music hit and suddenly Lydia was on the edge of her seat. Which didn't go unnoticed by Connor.

He laughed and said something, but she couldn't make it out. It was too loud and, if she was honest, she didn't WANT to hear him. It was probably some retarded remark that he liked to make at her expense. But she didn't care. She'd got to speak to, and hug the man of her dreams, and she didn't know if it was just an over-active imagination, but she could swear that Morrison was feeling quite a bit of attraction for her.

She allowed herself a coy smile as he looked at her while he walked down the ramp. She was so excited. He climbed into the ring, and climbed up onto the turn-buckle, looking directly at her before getting into his pose.

Miz and Morrison were fighting Cryme Tyme, a special cross brand match, ECW v Raw for the ECW titles. There was a lot riding on this. Morrison knew he and Mike couldn't be the ones to go back to ECW without the tag titles. He knew they had to step up their game, but he wasn't entirely sure if that was going to be possible with Lydia sitting there watching. He braved another quick glance at her as JTG and Shad strutted down to the ring. She looked beautiful with the lights changing, she was talking to the other woman that was with them, and laughing at something that had been said. She looked so happy. He felt that aching again, not in his pants this time thankfully, but in his chest, it almost felt like it was coming from his heart. He knew what he had to do.

The match was great! Lydia was having so much fun. It changed between fast and furious, a typical Miz & Morrison match, to slow and brutal and back again so many times. She sat on the edge of her seat willing Morrison to get up after a particularly nasty clothesline, praying he wasn't hurt too bad, and she screamed her lungs out when he finally picked up the win for his team, and as his hand was raised he looked right into those beautiful blue eyes again and smiled straight at her. He wanted with all his heart to climb through the ropes and hug her with everything he had in him, but he knew he'd be severely punished if he dropped out of character. Miz could see his friends dilemma, so he got out of the ring and hugged a fan that was a couple of seats away from her, hoping that Morrison would take the hint. Morrison didn't need telling twice, he was out of the ring in record time, and sauntered over to Lydia, trying to stay in character as much as possible, before enveloping her in his big powerful arms. He whispered in her ear:

"I have a backstage pass coming to you. I have to see you".

Lydia could feel her heart thumping at lightening speed. He had a guest pass to give to her. He had to see her again! As he broke their embrace, he looked at her with eyes full of longing...and hope. She returned his look of longing, and nodded, almost imperceptible to anyone but him. She wanted to see him too. He smiled at her then turned away to grab his belt that Miz had gotten for him, and go backstage. He needed to get ready.

The rest of the show went by in a blur for Lydia. She couldn't tell you who was fighting or who even won. She did remember someone wearing a "staff" shirt coming over and handing her a pass and telling her that she could go back whenever she wanted. Looking at the pass, she suddenly felt frightened. What if it was all cruel joke? She didn't know if she could bear that. She looked over at Amanda and Connor who both nodded their approval, they knew that she would be OK. Finally she plucked up all the courage that was in her, and picking up her bag, she held her head high and walked off towards the back. There was no turning back now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Morrison hadn't felt this excited in a long time. He'd just got word that the backstage pass he'd given to a member of staff had reached its destination. That meant Lydia would be here at any time. He peeled off his ring attire, and jumped in the shower, soaping himself down and washing his hair. He was pretty banged up from the match, and still had some issues with other injuries from previous matches, but he wouldn't change his career. He loved what he did, loved the swell of the crowd. He'd been a heel for most of his career and loved the boos that he elicited from the crowd. It meant he was doing the job he was supposed to do. But most of it all, it meant people cared enough to hate him. He felt sorry for the guys who nearly killed themselves trying to entertain the fans, and not getting a single response. He thought how that would kill it for him if he never got a response after trying so hard.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he nearly didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Sup?" he shouted at the person on the other side of the door. In walked a runner, one of those serious kinda guys who always looked stressed, still he supposed he would look stressed if he had to do their job every day. He didn't envy the bullshit they had to put up with.

"Ahem...sorry to bother you Mr Hennigan...There's a lady out here says she's to see you. Says her name is Lydia"

"Oh crap!" he suddenly realised he was still wrapped in a towel

"Would you like me to tell her to come back?" asked the runner, noticing the obvious predicament that Morrison was in

"No it's OK. Send her in please" Morrison replied "Oh...and thanks" His mother had always taught him the importance of good manners. "Remember to treat people how you want to be treated " was her favourite saying.

He quickly got to the business of towel drying his hair, he didn't want to be dripping wet when he saw her. That would never do.

Lydia could swear her heart was about to pack up on her. It was beating so fast. She knew he was right on the other side of that door. She'd never expected this day to turn out the way it had. As she had walked through the corridors backstage, she'd been so scared. She saw some of the superstars, and they all looked at her funny, until they saw the pass around her neck, then the looks got weirder. She could see why. She probably wasn't the usual type of woman to be backstage to meet a wrestler. Most of these guys were probably used to petite little girls with no waist and surgically enhanced boobs, and suddenly she felt so alone. She wished that she'd asked Amanda to come with her for moral support. Hell, even Connor and his sarcastic comments would have been welcomed right about now. When she'd seen the runner, she was relieved. She'd been a bit intimidated to ask one of the wrestlers where Morrisons dressing room was. At least the runner looked kinda...normal.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where John Morrisons dressing room is please?" She asked politely, trying to keep the nerves out of her voice

He looked at her pass, then looked at her. "He's down this way. C'mon I'll show you the way" He smiled at her, and she felt the nerves settle a little.

Now here she was, the runner holding the door open for her, as she entered the room, her heart skipping numerous beats, she took a deep breath to calm herself, even though it was useless and stepped over the threshold.

"This is it" Morrison whispered to himself, as he watched Lydia walk through the door. She really was beautiful, and her eyes were even more hypnotic when you were alone with her. He smiled brightly at her, forgetting that he was in a state of undress, and walked over to her. Taking her up in his arms, he leant in and kissed her, their tongues skipping and darting together. It surprised both of them, but it was a good surprise. She smelt beautiful, a combination of strawberries and Ghost perfume, and she tasted of the tropical gum she'd spat out only moments before. As they untangled themselves, both breathless, Lydia grinned.

"Wow" was all she could get out.

"I have wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you laughing with your friends" Morrison admitted

Lydia blushed, that meant he'd been watching her closely when she first got in line.

He smiled at her apparent shyness, it was endearing and made his heart skip a beat. He just wanted to protect her, but there was one question he HAD to ask

"Uh...who is the red haired guy that was hugging you earlier? Is he like a boyfriend or something?" He hoped he didn't sound jealous, even though he really was

She laughed, a light airy sound that made him go weak at the knees "Who Connor? Oh God no, he's married to my friend Amanda. They're my best friends. They've helped me through so much" she suddenly looked sad, and dropped her head.

Morrison lifted her head softly and looked into those eyes "Whatever has happened to you in the past, is exactly that. It's the past. You don't need to be sad about it." he kissed the tip of her nose and looked down.

"I guess I better go put some clothes on." He smiled a wry smile " Unless you don't want me to" He winked and smiled as she giggled at him. Yes he'd made a good choice, and he had the whole night to find out even more about her.

He grabbed up his clothes and walked to the bathroom. He didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want to do, as he opened the bathroom door he looked at her.

"You hungry?" he asked


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

So here they were. Sitting in a little Italian restaurant not far from the arena. It had been a nice walk, arm in arm, laughing and chatting about anything and everything, even nothing at all. Lydia had calmed down a lot, and Morrison had hoped that it was his charm that had put her ease, and not the fact that he was boring her. He sneaked a glance at her across the table. She'd picked a nice place to come. It was private, but not overly romantic. It had old wine bottles plugged with a candle that never sat quite straight, no matter how hard you tried. Residue of old wax suggested they were recycled quite a lot.

God she looked beautiful, it was almost an ethereal beauty in this light. The soft diffused glow from the candles bounced off her blonde hair, making it shimmer, while her eyes, although dulled slightly by the lack of light, still held that hypnotising beauty that first got his attention.

Lydia looked up and caught Morrison looking at her. She blushed slightly, darting back into the safety of her drink. She wasn't used to a man looking at her in the way Morrison was, with a longing, almost hunger like look in his eye.

"Can I ask you a question?" She looked at him earnestly

"Sure" he looked at her quizzically. "What do you want to know?"

"Why me?" she asked so quietly, it was barely above a whisper

Morrison sat forward, straining to hear her properly "Why you?" he repeated, not sure if he'd heard right

She looked at him with those deep blue eyes. "Yeah. I mean why did you choose me?" She'd been afraid to ask such a direct question, scared of what the answer might be, but curiosity had got the better of her and she had to know.

"Well..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know." he shook his head. "I mean, it wasn't a conscious decision for me to go out and find myself a woman on this tour if you know what I mean." He took a sip of his drink.

"I mean, I just saw you laughing with your friends and I..I don't know what came over me. I HAD to know you better. Does that sound crazy?" he looked straight at her.

Lydia shook her head, remembering all the times she'd dreamt about Morrison. " I know what you mean. It's like we were meant to meet you know?" She swallowed hard. " I've never told anyone this but I used to dream about you. I know I sound like a whack job, but it's true. I never told anyone because I figured they'd just laugh at me." She made a huh sound before looking back down at the table.

Morrison reached across the table and took her hand. "I don't think your crazy. If you're crazy then so am I. I knew I'd seen your eyes before, I just didn't know where. I've seen you before in a dream too. I just tried to forget about it. After Melina..." he sighed sadly

Lydia squeezed his hand, making him look up at her. She smiled at him. "It wasn't your fault John. If it helps any I think she's crazy. Giving you up for Batista.." she rolled her eyes, making him laugh a little "Besides, it left the way open for me didn't it?" she looked at him coyly.

He nodded "Yes it did, and I couldn't be happier about that" he took her hand and kissed it, making her blush all over again.

"Why do you do it?" she asked him

"Why do I do what?" he wasn't sure where the conversation was about to go

Lydia giggled "I mean, why do you do what you do. Personally being beaten up day in and day out isn't my idea of a job"

"It wasn't mine at first either." he replied. "I studied film making at college. I wanted to be a director or producer or something cool like that. But after College, it wasn't what I expected. A friend introduced me to wrestling. I went along to watch and thought it was cool as hell. My dad was upset that I didn't follow the family career as a lawyer, but he respected my decisions and let me do what I had to do. He's proud of me now of course" He laughed

Suddenly Lydia looked serious. "I know this is none of my business, you don't have to tell me, but what really happened with you and Melina? I only read what was on the internet so at least 90 of it was probably bull"

Morrison shrugged " I don't know. I thought we were going great together. There hadn't been any problems and we weren't arguing. We were together all the time on Raw, I mean all the time. We travelled together, we hung together, we slept together. Maybe that was part of the problem" he sighed. "Too much of a good thing and all...Anyway I don't even know how she found the time to have an affair, considering we were together so much, I guess it was when we moved to Smackdown, plenty more time and opportunity. They both came in to tell me. I knew something was up because she'd been avoiding me all day. If I went some place that she'd be, she'd go somewhere else. Every time I tried to talk to her, she said she had some things to do and would catch up with me later" he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. " I didn't even think of an affair, it was the last thing on my mind. So when they both told me, it was like someone had punched me in the stomach and slapped me in the face. I didn't know what to do. My first thought was to go for Batista, but he saw me coming. I eventually shut out all women from my life, and built walls to protect myself. I didn't want a relationship if that's the kind of hurt they caused. And nobody came close to breaking through, until you today. How did you do it?" he wanted to know.

Lydia shook her head slowly " I don't know that I did anything John. Just being myself I guess"

The waiter arrived with the bill. John put down his card and signed the debit off. The night was coming to an end, he couldn't let that happen. As Lydia got up to put on her coat, he grabbed her arm.

"Stay with me tonight. Don't go home. I want more time with you. What do you say?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lydia didn't know how to respond. Here was the man of her dreams, literally begging her to stay the night with him. This sort of thing didn't even happen in her dreams! She looked at him, looked deep into his eyes. He WAS begging. She wasn't used to this sort of attention from ANY guy, now she was was the centre of the Adonis' world It freaked her out a little.

Morrison must have seen the look on her face because he let go of her hand. "It's cool. I can see you don't want to. I just wanted to get to know you a little more" He looked sad.

"I never said that" Lydia walked up to him. "You have to understand, I'm not used to this sort of attention, from ANY man. It's nice, but it's also a little scary" She looked down, almost embarrassed to admit that men found her unattractive.

Morrison looked at her with an incredulous look on his face. "How can anyone find you unattractive? You..You're beautiful Lydia. Your hair, your eyes. Your eyes are the first thing that drew me to you. Even Mike said he had trouble concentrating when you looked at him. Don't ever let anyone tell you you're ugly, because from where I'm standing, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever had the good fortune of laying eyes on" He leaned in and kissed her softly, it wasn't pushy, but it wasn't restrained either. His tongue flicked lightly, expertly, searching out her tongue, as he kissed her, he brought her closer to him, wrapping his strong arms around her. He wanted her to know how he felt, and if the kiss didn't do it, the bulge in his pants definitely would!

Lydia could feel her resolve weakening, she WANTED to be with him. She'd always had a rule that she wouldn't go back to someone's house/hotel room on a first date, hell she wasn't even sure if this fell into that category, but she was sure of one thing. She couldn't say no.

As they pulled apart, she looked at him through long eyelashes, smiling like the cat that got the cream.

"Of course I'd like to stay with you" she managed to get the words out, not even sure how she was still standing, then she realised Morrison still had hold of her. She hoped he wouldn't let her go, she'd fall quicker than a brick in water.

Morrison looked at her intently, and smiled, before kissing her again.

"Thank you" he replied after pulling away. And then he did let her go. She managed to grab the chair and keep herself upright, and helped by Morrison, got her jacket on. As they walked down the stairs and out into the open air, Lydia could feel the chill. She hadn't expected to stay out so late, and she shivered slightly as the cold started to bite at the thin denim material. Morrison saw her shiver, and like a gentleman, offered her his jacket. It wasn't much thicker than hers, but at least it kept some of the warmth in. Walking down the street together, Morrison wrapped his arms around Lydia and she snuggled in, he smelt so good, a mixture of deodorant and cologne, Paul Smith, she thought. It didn't matter. She felt safe, warm and most importantly..loved.

As they walked, so they talked. Lydia learnt that Morrison would be staying an extra night. He and Miz had an interview the next day, and another signing at a music store. She found out that he and Miz were best friends. They travelled everywhere together, had even taken to sharing a car with Maryse and Layla. She didn't have to worry though. Miz was the one more interested in getting into Mayrse's underwear than he was. Miz always did go for the blond supermodel types. Morrison laughed. He was more likely to get the butt ugly ones he told her. So he felt quite proud that the woman he'd fallen for was quite beautiful. In the cold night, Lydia blushed, but at least this time, she could use the cold night air as an excuse for red cheeks.

She told him how she was studying to be a professor of Psychology. How she was working two jobs and studying at the same time. He Morrison told her how proud he was of her, she smiled and went on with describing her life. How compared to his it probably seemed mundane, even boring. He looked down at her, telling her how his life before wrestling had been just as normal. How he felt out of place with 3 other sisters, and how they would chase him when they were all kids to put make up on him like some kind or realistic Girls-World. Lydia explained that she was an only child. She had a half-brother, but he lived with his dad and she never really got to see him. He looked sadly at her when he realised that she'd never got to experience the close bond that he had with his siblings, but she told him how she didn't feel that she'd missed out. She had a lot of friends and she'd forged good bonds with a lot of them. She told him how Connor and Amanda had saved her life. How she'd gone off the rails as a teenager, dabbling in every drug imaginable. A shocked look crept onto Morrisons face. He couldn't imagine someone so perfect having such a problem. He'd imagined that she'd had a pretty good life and hadn't needed that sort of crutch in her life.

"The truth is, I was lashing out. My Mom and Dad divorced and I was forced to choose between the two people I loved most in the world" she shrugged sadly. "I am and always have been a Daddy's Girl. My Mom hated that about me. Tried to tear me and my dad apart. She must have known it would never work, and that I would choose my dad over her, but she did it anyway. I guess I was looking for a way out from all the confusion in my life" she looked down at the ground, seeing it glisten as the frost started to settle. "I was hanging around with people who I thought were my friends. Turned out they weren't" She looked at Morrison. His heart broke at the expression on her face.

"I haven't spoken to my Mom in over 10 years. She's missed so much of my life. Even now I still rush to call her if something has happened, even if something stupid that I think she'll laugh at has happened. I don't suppose you ever get used to it. It's been hard for dad more than me though. He had to single handedly raise a teenage tearaway, and work, AND look after the house. But he never complained. He just wanted what was best for me. That's why we moved here. A new start. I didn't even say goodbye to most people. Just the important ones. The rest could care less about me. They proved that on more than one occasion." She hugged him tighter. The hotel was up ahead, the lights offering warm relief from the cold.

"You're safe now" Morrison whispered into the wind. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again" He kissed the top of her head and hugged her as the cold wind whipped around their ankles.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Walking into the bright lights of the hotel was like being rudely awakened from a good dream. You know it's inevitable that you're going to wake up, you just want that extra five minutes anyway. That was how Lydia had felt. John and herself had had quite a good chat walking along the street, there'd been a connection between them, and only them. Now she had to share him again with all the other wrestlers, and a few fans. Suddenly out of nowhere a pair of hands covered her eyes. She growled slightly as she swung round, about ready to pounce on whoever it was that was being a jackass. And there with his bright red hair and lazy grin was Connor, Amanda standing right beside him.

"How did you guys get here?" Lydia asked, hugging them both in turn.

"We figured you would be here, or if not here, somewhere close by" Amanda beamed at Lydia, before turning her attentions to John. "I hope you're looking after my friend" she said, in mock seriousness.

"Yes ma'am" John held up his hands in mock defeat, laughing as he did so. He knew Amanda was no threat to him, not while he was looking after her friend anyway...what she would do if he wasn't...he didn't want to think about that. She looked pretty feisty though.

Connor stepped up and extended his hand " Nice to meet you John. I'm the jackass that makes Lydia's life hell, and she loves me for it" he grinned, winking at Lydia

"Oh you're the guy who sets her up with these terrifying stalkers?" He shook Connors hand " Yeah I heard about you. Guess you better join the back of the unemployment queue now" John laughed. Connor joined in the laughter, while Amanda and Lydia looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Secretly, Lydia was happier than she'd ever been. The guy that she was pretty sure she loved bonding with her friends, and not just to be polite. He really liked them. It didn't get any better.

She jumped suddenly, going over what she'd just been thinking in her mind...yep, she definitely said loved. She told herself to stop being so stupid. They'd only been out for dinner once. She didn't know everything about him. She couldn't love him that quick. She shook her head, not realising that she was being watched.

"You OK honey?" Amanda asked, genuine concern on her face. "You looked lost there for a minute"

Lydia turned to look at her best friend, hell she was more like a sister. Lydia could tell her anything. "Yeah I'm fine. Wanna come with me to the bathroom?" she pulled on her friends wrist

"John, we'll be right back OK?" she looked at him, smiling. He smiled that easy, heartbreaking smile at her.

"Sure babe. You want a drink"?

She looked at him, blinked. He just called her babe, she felt the quiver in her tummy. She liked the sound of that."Sure. Rum and Coke please" she winked at him, before pulling Amanda towards the Ladies

"OH MY GOD!" Lydia shrieked once safely behind the door.

Amanda just stood looking at her friend, grinning. "He called you babe!" If there was one thing Amanda was good at, it was stating the blindingly obvious. "He definitely digs you, lucky bitch!"

"Don't you think I deserve a little luck?" Lydia concentrated on putting her lipstick on. Her hands were shaking, making it almost impossible to keep a straight line. She stopped, took a couple of breaths and looked at her friend in the mirror. "Yes he's gorgeous, and 'manda he's so..so NORMAL. We were walking up here laughing about the time his sisters made him into a human Girls World. Pinch me"

Amanda, not being one to be told twice, duly did as she was told.

"Ow!..Nope definitely not dreaming. That hurt" She looked at her friend again. Suddenly a thought popped into her head. "Where's Peter?"

"He left as far as I know. I think you burst his bubble when you went backstage. He really liked you Lyds" Amanda gently scolded her

The smile that had been plastered on Lydia's face disappeared and her face clouded slightly. "I never promised him anything 'manda. Hell I told him to his face often enough I wasn't interested. It's not like I led him on" She went back to applying her lipstick.

"True, but you could have been a little more tactful in your approach today...He came here, not even liking wrestling to be with you" Amanda reminded her

Lydia spun round to face Amanda. "Who invited him 'manda? I sure as shit didn't. I told Connor that I wasn't interested. I told him to keep Peter away from me, yet as usual he apparently knows best and brought him along anyway! It's not like I planned for any of this to happen, but believe me. I'm not going to stop this train and get off just because I hurt Peters feelings!" She sighed angrily, running her fingers through her hair. "Look I don't want to fight with you, but if anyone is to blame, you need to look at your husband. He went against my wishes, and for what?" Lydia threw a questioning look at her friend in the mirror

Amanda could understand her friends frustration. Connor and herself had gotten into a huge fight not 24 hours before about the exact same thing. Amanda knew Lydia wasn't interested in Peter. She'd known her long enough to know the signs. Still Connor had been insistent that Peter came along too, and now he'd gone off, hurt and upset. She hoped he would be OK, but she had to agree. Lydia had been pretty blunt in telling him numerous times that she wasn't interested. How many times did the guy need a telling? She answered Lydia's question with a hug. She could never stay mad at her best friend. They'd been through far too much to let something as trivial as Peter split them up. She spun Lydia round, fixed her hair slightly and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, and you're right. You more than anyone deserves this. Do you love him yet?" she asked jokingly

Lydia blushed slightly. "Well... I think I might...You think it's too soon?" she looked to her friend for reassurance

"Too soon? Hell no. I knew on my first date with Connor I was going to marry him. You just know when something is right. Now make yourself smell pretty for the man"

Lydia did as she was told and fished her perfume out of her bag, spraying her neck, then spraying in the air and walking into the mist. It was a trick she'd learnt years ago. Made her smell nice all over, without being too overpowering. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, before turning to her friend. They both started laughing hysterically, before walking out to meet their men.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Morrison and Connor were getting on great. The Irish guy was funny as hell. No wonder Lydia was friends with him. He and Morrison had spent the last 10 minutes or so laughing as they waited for the girls to reappear.

"Why do girls always have to go to the bathroom together?" Morrison asked the age old question that no man could ever answer.

"Beats me" Connor shrugged, "Still, at least you get to check out the ladies while they're away" he sniggered like a schoolboy who'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

"You're married though" Morrison raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say I was going to buy, I just like to window shop" Connor replied. "Don't tell me you don't look" he looked directly at Morrison.

Just at that moment Lydia and Amanda appeared again. They looked like they'd been laughing between themselves. The cold air had given Lydia rosy cheeks and to Morrison, she looked even more beautiful, if that were possible. More natural.

"Saved by the bell" he murmured to Connor, who winked at him inconspicuously

She smiled as she sat down beside him on a squishy sofa, resting a hand on his leg. The bar waiter came over with a bucket of champagne and four glasses. Morrison was just about to sit forward and pour, Connor beat him to it.

"You stay there. You look..too comfortable" he winked and grinned. Even now he couldn't resist getting a dig in at Lydia. He meant nothing by it. It was just his way. He'd always been like it, and he wasn't about to change now.

He poured the champagne and handed out the glasses.

"What are we toasting to?" he asked as he raised his glass.

Morrison thought for a moment. "Hmm. How about Love and Good Fortune" he looked at Lydia and kissed her forehead softly

"Sounds fair to me" replied Connor. "To Love and Good Fortune"

"Love and Good Fortune" the others repeated as they clinked their glasses together.

The atmosphere was good, it was like a party. Other wrestlers were just kicking back, some were chatting to some of the luckier fans to have sneaked through, others were talking in their little groups, occasionally a note of laughter would drift into the air, an obvious sign that now was the time to relax. They'd all done the hard part tonight in the ring. The crowds had gone away extremely happy and now the wrestlers could just reflect on the day.

Out of nowhere this bundle of energy practically jumped into the group and sat down beside Lydia.

"Hey y'all" Cody sat there smiling at them all. "Did you have a good time tonight?" he wanted to know.

Morrison laughed. "Cody I'd like you to meet some friends Amanda and Connor, and this here is Lydia. Everyone, meet Cody Rhodes" he stretched his hand out, and did the introductions.

"Oh I know who you are" Cody looked into Lydia's eyes. "Damn girl, you've got amazing eyes...Anyway, sure I know who you are. I think everyone here knows who you are. You're the girl who's got John Hennigan smiling again. How'd you do that anyway" he gave her a quizzical look.

Lydia leaned in slightly "I used a little magic" she whispered to him, before moving back, giggling.

"Oh see, you got me there. I thought you were serious until you started giggling" He laughed, took a gulp of his beer and sat back. "You didn't want me to go did you?" He asked seriously. "I mean you're a small group here. I don't want to break up anything" He put his hands up

"Nah it's cool Cody. It's nice to meet other people" Lydia replied

"Well shoot, why didn't you say so? You know the best way to get to know your man, is to meet his friends." Cody winked at Lydia. "Yep. They could tell you a story or two about this guy" Cody nodded, pleased with himself for making an effort with his friends girlfriend? What the hell was she anyway?

"Hey John? Is Lydia your girlfriend or what?" Cody wanted to know. " I mean I don't know what the hell to call her. Lady friend? Date? Girlfriend?!"

"Well..." Morrison looked at Lydia. "We're still working on that one. But I er..HOPE she'll be my girlfriend"

Lydia almost choked on her champagne. Had she heard right? "Girlfriend?" She blinked and looked at Morrison. He was looking at her intently. "You heard me" he almost whispered. "I hope you'll be my girlfriend"

Lydia nodded mutely, she was in a daze. She dived into her drink, to buy herself some thinking time. She caught Amanda's eye. She was beaming at her. That was a good sign, it helped to calm her down.

Cody suddenly wrapped an arm around Lydia's neck "Welcome to the mad family" he said chuckling, before grabbing his beer and walking to the bar. "Hey ladies, wanna see what a legend in the making can do for you?" he shouted as he sauntered away.

The group erupted into laughter as Cody walked away. He was a handful that was for sure. Connor of course had a smart comment. " Ladies, go look at a picture of his daddy to see how the future legend is going to look in 25 years" he laughed at his own comment, before noticing the others looking at him "what?" he asked in mock ignorance. Amanda punched him in the arm while Morrison and Lydia laughed.

As the night went on, so the champagne and the conversation kept flowing. Lydia had kicked her shoes off and was now sitting with her legs underneath her, cuddled into John, her hand resting on his chest, and his arm draped over her shoulders. It felt comfortable being there, and every so often he would lean in and kiss her forehead. The champagne was going to her head, but it felt good. She rested her head against John's chest, his heartbeat resonating in her ears, relaxing her further. She'd given up all pretence of still being included in the conversation. Right now she was running the night through her mind, hell running the whole day through her mind. When she woke up this morning, this was the last place she expected to be, with the last person she expected to be with. She closed her eyes for just a second, and must have drifted for a while, because the next thing she knew, she was being kissed awake by Morrison.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head" he kissed both of her eyes, before planting a kiss on her nose. "Time to go to bed", now he kissed her mouth. She woke up smiling. Then she remembered where she was. She sat up and looked at Amanda and Connor. They were putting on their coats, getting ready to leave.

Amanda hugged her. "Call me tomorrow OK?" she kissed Lydia on the cheek. "Have fun tonight" she winked as she pulled away.

Connor was next. He hugged Lydia "I'm sorry I brought Peter along today. I didn't mean to upset you. Be good tonight. Have fun" he kissed her on the other cheek.

Lydia watched them go, realising that she was now truly alone with Morrison. He'd picked up her shoes and her coat and was now coming to her side to help carry her, she needed it. The champagne had definitely gone to her head. She was having a little trouble standing still. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulders and let him help her to the lobby, and then into the lift. The nervous bubble had returned, she was worried what John would think of her when he saw her naked. You could hide all measure of bad bits with clothing, but when you had nothing on, it was a little harder to hide the bad bits.

The lift came to a stop and she staggered out with the help of John, just a few steps further down the hall, he stopped outside door number 612 and fumbled for his keycard. This was it. There was no turning back now, was there?


	13. Chapter 13

**_Here's the next part guys. I took a little longer with this one because I really wasn't sure how I was going to word it. I think I did a pretty OK job, but as always leave your comments and criticisms. Let me know what you think )_**

Chapter 13

Morrison opened the door and turned the light on. No easy feat when you're juggling a pair of shoes, two jackets and one swaying woman is holding onto your waist. He gently sat Lydia on a chair in the corner of the room, and closed the door, setting her shoes down, and hanging up the jackets.

Lydia watched him, she wasn't totally drunk, but she had a nice brain fog going on. She smiled as he turned to face her.

"Thank you for tonight. Dinner and the champagne, and being so nice to my friends" She was rambling, she wasn't sure if she was trying to stall, or if she was drunker than she thought.

"Well you made it pretty easy" He walked over to her, squatting down so he was a little lower than her. He rested his hands on her legs. "Your friends are a blast, they make it easy to be friends with them and kudos to you for choosing the restaurant." He looked into her eyes. Did he see a glimmer of anxiety there?

She pushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "I've had a really good day and I don't want to ruin things" she looked down.

Morrison shook his head, "how could you possibly ruin things?" he asked softly

She looked up, looking him in the eye, " Well look at me, you want to see this naked"? She gestured to herself

Morrison leaned in closer "Yes, I do" he replied earnestly. "It doesn't matter to me how skinny or not you are. I just want you Lydia"

She smiled a wry smile " You're just saying that" She rested her hand on his cheek

Morrison nuzzled into her hand. "Please believe me. I'm not just saying that. Surprisingly not all men want some skinny blonde thing like Mike" he tutted at the thought of his friend chasing a woman he'd break in half in a second

In reply Lydia leaned in and kissed him, a long lingering kiss, that tasted of champagne. Reaching out he grabbed the bottom of her top and lifted it over her head, pausing their kiss briefly before returning to her, hungry for more. Lydia responded by gently clawing at his shirt, exposing that chest and rock hard abs that only earlier she'd fantasised about running her hands over.

Morrison could wait no longer. Helping her out of the chair, their lips still locked in an unbelievable kiss, they clumsily made their way to the bed, Lydia catching the edge and falling back. She laughed as Morrison did the same, landing on her, this started him laughing for a moment, before he kneeled back and started unbuttoning her jeans. Instinct took over and Lydia found her hands moving to hastily cover bits of herself that she disliked. Morrison could see what was happening, and with a wicked look in his eye and a devilish smile on his face, he shook his head. He lowered her jeans, so she was now in nothing more than her underwear. She looked like Botticelli's Venus. Her long blonde hair fanned out behind her. She had curves in all the right places, he thought to himself how divine she was to look at. But he needed to do something about those bloody hands!

Removing his shirt, he laid down on her again, taking her hands and raising them above her head, holding them at the wrist. She wasn't going anywhere now. He had her right where he wanted her and it wasn't a moment too soon. He kissed her passionately again, his tongue flicking in and out of her mouth. He moved her arm across, holding both her wrists in one hand, freeing his other hand to play as he wished. He reached down and started to play outside of her panties. Encouraged by the little moans, he ventured further, slipping his hand down into her panties, and started to feel her up. She moaned into his mouth, her hips responding to the lightest of touches. He could see he was going to have a lot of fun tonight...

As the first light of day crept into the hotel room, Lydia started to stir. For a moment she forgot where she was, then looking over and seeing Morrison beside her, she began to remember just how her night had turned out and smiled to herself. She raised herself up onto her elbow and watched Morrison as he slept. He looked hot when he was awake and he just looked plain cute when he was sleeping. His lips curled into a semi smile and his hair was draped all over the pillow. He looked so relaxed and..

"Stop watching me sleep" he murmured without opening his eyes.

Lydia giggled "Good Morning" She kissed him, and as she did so he came to life, grabbing her and turning her so that she was on the bottom...again

"Hmm kinda familiar" he said through the kiss, laughing slightly.

"I'll say" she agreed smiling at him. "Did you have a great night?" she asked

Morrison looked like he was having to think it over. "Yeah I had an awesome night...owww" Lydia had slapped him on the butt. "What was that for?" he asked in mock seriousness.

"Making out like you forgot already" she pouted, and it was too much for Morrison to take. He kissed her again, nipping her bottom lip, it soon got her out of her pout. "Ow you're a jackass!" She slapped him on this arm, and she meant it this time, even though she was trying hard to keep a straight face.

Suddenly, as quick as a flash, Morrison was up out of bed, he turned to face Lydia. "Oh God! Put it away!" she shielded her eyes in mock disgust.

He looked at her. "You weren't saying that last night" he winked "I'm going for a shower, would you like to join me?" he asked.

Lydia didn't need asking twice. She got up and got to the shower before Morrison, making him laugh in the process. She didn't know what had come over her, she'd had sex before, but it didn't feel like this the morning after. She couldn't get enough of John, even now, as he walked into the bathroom, she caught herself checking him out once more, even though she knew every inch of him pretty well already, it was like looking at something new every time she looked at him. She was totally hooked on this guy.

At the same time as Lydia was trying to work out what kind of hold Morrison had on her, so he was trying to work out what kind of hold she had over him! He never thought he'd fall so hard, so fast for a woman again. But yet here he was yearning for her once again, like three times in one night wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger. It was weird, but he liked it. He liked it a lot.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for the wait guys. I have family over this weekend, so you can imagine how hectic it's been lol. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews and comments, and more importantly for subscribing. It's a good feeling to know you like this.**_

Chapter 14

Lydia found it strange. Strange to be showering with a man, getting dressed in front of him...even the small thing of brushing her teeth felt new and different. She had no make up on, thick glasses and her wet hair scrapped up into a bun on top of her head. It's amazing what a woman will carry in her handbag, John thought to himself, slightly amused. As Lydia dug into her bag and pulled out a mini brush, a hair band and glasses. She looked totally different from the night before, but it was a good different. She looked beautiful with her hair and make-up done, but he liked her better as she was now. Totally natural. Glowing in fact. As she looked into the mirror, slicking her lips with lip balm, she caught him looking at her, a slight smile playing on his lips. She still couldn't get her head around the fact that he found her so attractive he couldn't keep his hands off her. Three times in one night, and once this morning. She couldn't remember a time in her past when something like this had happened.

Hearing a voice in her ear, she bounced back into reality a little too sharply and jumped.

"I said are you ready? Because I am starving" Morrison patted his stomach a little too theatrically, just stamping home the fact that he was hungry.

"Aw, did I make my poor baby hungry?" Lydia laughed and kissed him lightly. He could taste her lip balm, cherry, and wanted more, taking her in his arms he kissed her hard, but not too roughly. The heady mix of her toothpaste, lip balm and perfume were too much for any reasonable man to take.

Coming up for air, Lydia laughed as she heard John's stomach growl, letting everyone within hearing distance know that it wanted feeding and now!

"Guess we better go feed my growing boy" she smiled at him and grabbing her bag, took his hand and walked with him to the door. He grabbed his key card from the side as Lydia opened to door. Slipping it into his pocket, and shutting the door, he wrapped his arm around Lydia's neck and they walked towards the elevator.

Walking into the dining room, John scanned the room. Something in the corner caught his eye. Looked like Miz giving him his pass was the best thing the guy could have done. Sitting in the corner, not even attempting to pay attention to his breakfast was Mike and sitting with him, kissing his neck lightly was Maryse!

"Looks like you weren't the only one to get lucky last night" Lydia whispered into his ear.

The dining room was thinning out as the other talent were leaving to wait for the ride to the next event. Cody came walking past and winked at John and Lydia before grinning a dopey grin at them. He gave them both a thumbs-up and then ran up to Mickie James and slapped her butt playfully. She laughed and slapped his arm, before wrapping an arm around his waist.

John's stomach growled even louder, as if the smell of food had woken it up completely. He looked a Lydia guiltily and stepped up to the hot plate, and loaded his plate with the special menu the hotel had provided for the wrestlers. Lydia took the normal option. Chicken egg white omelettes and steak just didn't appeal to her for breakfast. She loaded up with coffee while John took a water and they quickly made their way to Mike and Maryse.

"...great night" Maryse said to Mike as Lydia and John walked up to the table.

"Ahem!" John cleared his throat loudly. "We're not interrupting anything are we?" He asked, knowing full well they were.

"Oh hey!" Mike looked up sharply, not realising he and Maryse had company."Nah you're not interrupting anything, though dude, I have to say, thank you for taking that pass off my hands. Best thing to happen to me" he smiled and winked at Morrison. He looked at Lydia "Oh hey...Lydia!" he took a moment to remember. "Did you cats have fun last night?"

Lydia and Morrison sat down. "Dude, that's for us to know, and for you to jack off over" Morrison laughed. Miz sulked. Lydia looked at Maryse and they both laughed at the joke.

"Hi. I'm Maryse. Pleased to meet you Lydia" The thin blonde offered her hand to Lydia, who shook it graciously.

"Hi Maryse. Pleasure is all mine" Lydia replied. She poured herself a coffee and breathed in the aroma. She couldn't function very well in the morning without coffee

"I'm so jealous" Maryse went on "I had an energy bar for breakfast and here you are eating eggs and bacon..and looking gorgeous on it may I add"

Lydia almost fell of her seat in disbelief. Did this stunning blonde who looked like a size 2 just call her gorgeous? She smiled and took a long sip of her coffee.

"She needs all the energy she can get after last night" Morrison winked at her. That was as much as he was willing to divulge, being the gentleman that he was. He turned his attention back to Mike. "What's the plan for today anyway?" He speared his omlette with his fork, before taking a bite.

"Well, interview at 10, signing at 6. Gives us plenty of time to take in some of this city. And we have our own tour guide right here" he gestured to Lydia.

"Sounds like a plan" Morrison agreed. He looked at Lydia who looked like she had something to say. "What's up babe?" he wanted to know.

"Well I was just thinking. I need to change from last night. I can't stay in the same clothes for another day" Lydia pulled at her top.

"Well..."Maryse looked up. "We girls could go shopping while the boys have their interview...If you want" she looked shyly at Lydia

"Sure, sounds great!" Lydia replied. She liked this blonde, couldn't put her finger on it, but she was sure they'd be great friends by the end of the day.

"So it's settled then. We men will do the hard stuff and you girls can go get your nails done" Mike puffed up his chest, trying to be manly. It failed. Maryse slapped him while Lydia tried to stifle her giggles behind her coffee mug. Morrison looked like he was about to die from laughing. He'd dropped his fork and was having trouble swallowing the piece of steak he'd put into his mouth.

"Dude! You just got owned by a girl" Now he did laugh out loud, which caused the rest of the table to dissolve into giggles, as Mike looked vexed, while trying to shrug it off like it was nothing.

"Yes we will go and get our nails done, and for your cheek Mike Mizanin. YOU can pay for it!" Maryse held out her hand waiting for the bills to be put into them.

"Hell no I ain't paying! You got your own money!" Mike argued.

Maryse leaned in and whispered something that only Miz could hear. Whatever it was did the trick, because next thing, he was taking his wallet out and laying the bills out on the table. Lydia laughed as Mike looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Anything for a quiet life" he seemed to say.

Morrison had got up from the table, he kissed the top of Lydia's head and went over to talk to the concierge. It was an animated conversation, and eventually he came back with a big smile on his face.

"Here" He took out his wallet and put a stack of bills on the table for Lydia. "Get something knockout for tonight. I've got something special planned for us all." He kissed the tip of Lydia's nose lightly.

"John I don't want your..." she protested. He put a finger up to her lips. She realised that arguing was useless, he'd made up his mind and he wasn't about to change it back.

"I want you to have it. Please. I want you and Maryse to have a good time while we have to work." He winked at her before turning his attentions back to Miz." Dude we gotta go, the car is outside waiting" He looked intently at Lydia, before kissing her. "I'll be done as quick as I can be" he promised. "We'll meet you in the city at about 11 OK?"

Lydia nodded. "Sure. We'll be somewhere. Give me a call when you get there. I'll let you know where we are" She kissed him again.

"Gotcha!" he kissed her quickly one more time, before snatching up his jacket and heading off with Miz towards the waiting car.

After watching the boys walk out the door. Lydia went back to her coffee and allowed herself a wee moment of daydreaming, but then Maryse was snapping her fingers in front of her eyes.

"Are you ready for an awesome day?" she asked, arching her eyebrows and smiling broadly.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry for the delay guys...there's been a lot going on. Thanks for the comments on chapter 13 – seems a lot of people liked it lol. I should be wrapping this one up soon, but don't worry I have lots more little stories going around in my head. Look out for Peter (from this story) making another appearance sometime in the future and a new story featuring Tazz! This chapter is maybe a little bit slower than others, but it will get back to full speed soon ) Rate, comment, critique )**_

Chapter 15

Lydia was determined to show Maryse how Edinburgh really was. Away from all the tourist attractions. She herself loved living in this vibrant city, it was so diverse you could always be sure of finding something original.

Walking along Rose Street, they found the perfect place to get their nails done, and luckily they didn't need an appointment. Sitting down at the tables, enjoying the relaxing massage they started chatting.

"You really like Mike right?" Lydia wanted to know

Maryse smiled, a cute smile that scrunched up her nose slightly "Is it that obvious?" she asked. "Don't you think he's cute?"

Lydia smiled "He's aiight I guess" she shrugged. "Not my type though"

Maryse raised an eyebrow "Oh I see your type definitely" she laughed. "If I hadn't have got with Mike, I would have entertained the idea of John. He's such a sweetie"

Lydia agreed. "I am lucky" She turned to look at the door as someone came in. In walked Amanda!

"'MANDA!" Lydia shrieked at the top of her lungs, almost making the poor girl who was doing her nails drop the bowl of water she had in her hand

"Lyds!" Amanda ran over to her friend, embracing her as best as she could

"Manda I'd like you to meet Maryse. She's dating Mike" Lydia gestured to Maryse who smiled and offered her hand

"Pleased to meet you" Amanda smiled warmly, shaking Maryse's hand. She turned back to Lydia. "What are you doing here? I thought you would have been in bed all day with that hunk you call a boyfriend" she laughed

"He had to work" Lydia pouted slightly. "He and Mike are going to meet us in a while. They're at an interview right now"

Amanda sat down in the free chair next to Lydia. "Connor was going to call you at 6am this morning. He wanted to wake you up. That was until I slapped him and told him that if he was going to do that, he could get up with the kids and feed them breakfast, seeing as how he was going to be awake anyway" she laughed. "He suddenly thought it didn't sound like such a great idea after all"

Lydia and Maryse laughed. Encouraged by their laughter Amanda continued. "So he threw a strop, said I always ruined all his great ideas and ended up sleeping on the sofa, so I got the kids up at 5am to go and wake up daddy" She smiled a satisfied smile. "He's been up since 5 am playing Action Man and cowboys and Indians with the twins, so I decided what better time to come out and get my nails done"

By this time Lydia and Maryse were laughing like drains. Lydia knew exactly how well Connor would have taken being woken up so early and the thought made her laugh even harder.

"The joys of having kids" Amanda shrugged and smiled a sly smile.

"How many do you have?" Maryse asked.

"Twin boys. They're 2 and if anyone ever says to you that boys are easier to bring up than girls. They're lying!" Amanda reached into her bag and pulled out a photo of her and the boys. "That one's Samuel, we call him Sam for short, and that other one is Padrich. Connor insisted on at least one of them having an Irish name" She gave the photo to Maryse to look at. "Lydia here is their God-Mother. She likes to fill them full of sweets and anything that has large amount of E-numbers in them, and then hand them back to Connor and I to deal with" Amanda gave her friend a look.

Lydia shrugged and tried to look as innocent as possible. "It's my job!" she replied. "Although even I have to admit I went a little overboard last time. Fed them 3 packets of Smarties each, plus ice cream. They were sick for the rest of the weekend" Lydia admitted. "At least I came to help!" she suddenly remembered her good Samaritan part.

"Do you want kids?" Maryse turned to ask Lydia, handing back the photo to Amanda.

Lydia thought for a moment. "I do, but I'm not sure when or even if I'll ever be ready for them. I'm too busy just enjoying myself without having to worry about babysitters and if I've got puke down my back before I go out" she wrinkled her nose. "I guess I'm too selfish for kids right now. You?" she looked at Maryse.

"One day sure, when my career is over and I don't have to worry about gaining a few pounds" Maryse laughed. "TV already adds ten pounds to my frame. Could you imagine if I got pregnant?" She shook her head.

This signalled the end of their manicures, and they all went up to pay. Standing in line Lydia asked if Amanda was heading straight home.

"What and deal with face-ache because he's had to spend more than an hour the boys? No way!" she laughed. "Besides, we don't get to spend enough time together just the two of us, or at least 3 of us today. Girlie days are the best. I miss them" Amanda paid her bill. "Lets go get you a gorgeous dress for tonight." She linked her arms with Lydia and Maryse as they walked down Rose Street towards Lydia's favourite little boutique.

Across town Miz and Morrison were finishing up with their interview. It had gone better than they both expected. They had expected to be there for at least another half hour, but apparently the radio had got all they needed. Which was a relief. It meant that Morrison could get back to Lydia. He'd been going crazy because she wasn't there, and beside that, he wasn't even allowed to mention her. He'd received a text just before he arrived warning him that he had to appear available, and any mention of a girlfriend wasn't a good move for his career. He'd been pretty pissed off when he got that message, but he could understand why they wanted him to appear single. He had a big female fan base, all hoping for one night with the Shaman, if they even suspected he had a girlfriend it could hit his merchandise sales hard.

As Miz and Morrison got into the waiting car, Miz pulled out his phone.

"I'll call Maryse, that way when we show up it'll be a surprise for Lydia" he punched a couple of buttons on his cell and waited for Maryse to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, listen don't let on it's us. We're done with our interview. John wants to surprise Lydia. Text me where you are and we'll be there soon"

"OK, sure. I can do that. Thanks for calling"

"See you real soon" Miz snapped his cell shut.

"Maryse knows we're on our way. I told her to just text me where they are.

Morrison nodded as he looked out the window. He was looking forward to spending another night with Lydia, although he dreaded the goodbyes that were inevitable.

"You HAVE to buy that dress!" Amanda almost shouted at her. "It's gorgeous, the colour suits you and the cut is beautiful on you. You'll knock his socks off"

"'Manda I don't need to knock his socks off again. I already did that last night" Lydia laughed. "You don't think it's too revealing?"

Amanda folded her arms over her chest. "Revealing? Are you kidding me? Lydia your boobs are way bigger than mine ever were, even when I was 9 months pregnant. It's not like you're going to have a nipple slip with that thing! Your boobs are far too big for that to happen"

"Yeah, thanks for letting the whole shop know. If you shout a bit louder, they'll hear you across the street" Lydia laughed.

"YES MY FRIEND HAS BIG BOOBS AND I'M JEALOUS!" Lydia should have known better than to tell Amanda to do something, because she always did it.

Maryse agreed. "I think it looks stunning on you. You definitely have to buy it" She smiled

"OK..OK You both twisted my arm" she walked back into the changing cubicle laughing.

"John will love you in it" Maryse insisted.

"John will you you in what?" a deep voice scared them all. Maryse and Amanda looked right to see Miz and Morrison walking towards them both. "Where's my girl?" he wanted to know

"I'm in here getting changed and it doesn't matter what you'll love me in because you're not seeing it until tonight" said a voice behind the curtain.

As Lydia changed a head popped through the curtains. "Seeing what?...ohhh hello!" Morrison smiled a dirty smile as he saw Lydia in nothing but her underwear. "That's a familiar scene" he grinned at her.

Lydia risked a quick kiss, she was never sure if changing rooms had those CCTV cameras around. There was a lot she could do to this guy right now, but she didn't want to end up on You've Been Framed! Or some other show like that.

"You'll have to wait. You have to leave now" she laughed at him. "I want to buy my outfit and you can't see it" Morrison pouted and looked at her, throwing puppy eyes at her. "It doesn't work" she shook her head. "You have to go"

He winked at her and retreated back through the curtain as Lydia pulled on her top.

"Have they gone?" she asked. She didn't trust him to actually go.

"Yeah they're waiting outside"Amanda replied. "You have to come out anyway and see the jewellery I found to go with that dress"

Lydia came out and saw what Amanda was holding in her hand. A matching set of diamond earrings, necklace and bracelet. Well not real diamonds, but who needed to know. They looked beautiful, simple, elegant and enough to finish off her dress perfectly. Maryse came back with a bag and some shoes and her look was complete. She hugged them both and went off to the counter to pay.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Again I'm sorry for the delay... Things are crazy here right now. But I promise to take more time out of my day to finish this. I only have a couple more chapters left, it can't be too hard can it?...comment, critique as always :)**_

Chapter 16

Having gotten to the pay desk via lingerie, Lydia had all her items bagged up and walked out of the boutique with Amanda and Maryse. Amanda had decided that it was definitely time to go home, she'd taken advantage of Connors "generosity" for too long, and he would probably be pulling his hair out that she wasn't back yet. Maryse, upon seeing Miz again had decided, she didn't really want to see Edinburgh anyway, much preferring to take Miz back to the hotel room and have her way with him once again, which left Lydia free to spend some time with John before his signing that afternoon. Maryse took her outfit back to the hotel, reminding Lydia to meet her at the salon at 4 for her makeover. Lydia nodded and proceeded to go with John.

Walking along the Royal Mile, John could easily pass for just another tourist, except for the occasional fan coming over for a photo, or a signature, they were pretty much left to themselves. It felt so strange holding John's hand, but it was a good strange. Lydia kept having to check herself to stop herself from smiling too much. She was so happy. She still kept thinking it was a dream, but thankfully those thoughts were becoming less and less.

Standing on the castle esplanade, looking over the city, the wind whipping their hair as John held her. Lydia knew the inevitable was coming. Might as well get it out in the open now...

"What's going to happen?" she asked, looking a little sad.

John looked at her. "What do you mean?". He knew very well what she meant, he'd been thinking the same thing himself just this morning as they drove back from the interview.

"I mean, what's going to happen to us. Your life is there, mine is here" she looked up at him and he could see the pain in her eyes.

John hugged her closer to him. "Honestly, I don't know. I know what I want to happen, but it would mean an awful big sacrifice from you or I, depending on what route we decided to take" He kissed her temple.

Lydia nodded. She understood perfectly well what that sacrifice would mean. And she knew that it would be her who made it. He had a successful career that could see him hit the upper echelons of greatness. It was a given that she would be the one to move. She wouldn't ask him to give that all up for her, even though she was pretty sure he would if she asked. She didn't mind moving, if it meant she could be with him always, she would definitely move and be happy about it.

"I would never ask you to do something you weren't happy with" John had turned her round and was looking right at her. "If you wanted to stay here I would give it all up for you" he smiled

"I know you would John, but I would never ask you to do that. You, you have so much potential that's yet to be realised. Your career is important to you. I wouldn't want you waking up in 10 years time, and resenting me for making you choose me over your career" She smiled a little, but the sadness was still there.

"But you have your degree here" John said softly. "I couldn't ask you to give that up"

Lydia hugged him tightly. "I don't mind giving it up, I could start again out there. If it meant I could be with you. Nothing else would matter"

John broke free from the hug and kissed her. A long, lingering kiss. "Thank you" he managed to say as they came up for air. "You don't know what that means to me" he smiled a beaming smile at her, and he could see the sadness evaporate from her eyes, and in its place returned the twinkle. He had to check himself, he adored that twinkle in her eyes. Showed her alive and playful. "C'mon, lets go." he pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist and slipping his hand into the back pocket of her jeans.

The rest of their time together was spent being tourists, they stopped off in a little cafe and ordered waffles and coffee, almost getting themselves kicked out of the cafe for playing around. John was flicking cream around, causing Lydia to giggle uncontrollably, which elicited frowns and tuts of disgust from the other diners. The moment he started getting a little racy with the cream, had been the moment the waitress had come over and told them they had to calm it down, or leave. They took a trip to a kiltmakers and Lydia managed to persuade John to at least try a kilt on, ignoring his mutterings about it being a skirt, and that men didn't wear skirts. They found that he didn't actually have a tartan, but that he could make one if he wanted to, which they did, mixing blues and purples together to make a Hennigan tartan. They watched as the weavers made a small sample for them to take away.

As they were leaving, John remarked that he needed to go to the toilet and would Lydia wait outside until he came back. She nodded that she would and waited outside for him to return. He took a while to come back, complaining of there being too many people in the queue and checking his watch, his heart sank as he saw it was nearly time for him to be at his signing. As if on cue, Miz called and told him that he was leaving the hotel and would catch up with him at the store, and that Maryse would meet Lydia outside the salon. He hung up and looked sadly at Lydia.

"Time to go babe" he said, sighing as he said it. He hated being away from her, but knew he had to go.

She smiled slightly and nodded, and taking his hand, they began the walk to the store.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was time for John and Lydia to go their seperate ways. They kissed tenderly and said their goodbyes, both excited for the night that lay ahead. John headed off to his signing, while Lydia went off to find Maryse.

Right on 4pm, Lydia turned up at the salon. She was going to get her makeup and her hair done. John had insisted, his treat. Maryse had brought Lydia's outfit so they could match the makeup perfectly. She and Lydia hugged when they met up.

"Did you have a good time today?" Lydia asked Maryse, arching an eyebrow

Maryse blushed and giggled "Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't mean to just leave you, but I couldn't help myself"

Lydia waved it off. "It's cool. I'm glad you had fun, and actually with it just being John and I, we had a chance to talk" She sat in the hairdressers chair and took out the bun. Her hair tumbled down behind the chair and the stylist gasped in admiration. Lydia blushed slightly.

"What did you guys talk about?" Maryse asked, walking behind Lydia and playing with her hair, working different styles to see what would work best.

"Our future" Lydia looked at Maryse in the mirror. "About which one of us would be willing to sacrifice everything to be with the other"

Maryse blew out her breath. "Wow, that was a deep conversation. Has it really got to that stage? You only met last night"

"That's what I thought, but Maryse, I swear last night when we were at dinner I was looking at this guy and picturing my future with him. Marriage, kids the works. I thought it was much too soon, but Amanda said she knew the same thing on her first date with Connor."

Maryse smiled and nodded. "If you know it's right in your heart then you're making the right choice". She spoke with the hairstylist and then sat down in the chair next to Lydia again.

"What do you see when you're with Mike?" Lydia wanted to know. She was enjoying the feeling of someone playing with her hair and could feel her eyes getting heavy, she knew she would have a fight to stay awake. She'd always been the same since she was a kid. She loved people playing with her hair, always sent her to sleep. This was no different.

"Honestly? I see a lot of fun. I don't see him as The One right now, but who knows in the future. He's sweet. He's fun to be around, and he's a great lover" she whispered the last part, but the stylist still heard her.

"That's definitely important" Lydia agreed, thinking back to her own night with John. How sweet and tender it had been, before building to an earth shattering crescendo that left them both breathless, but eager for more."John's an amazing lover" Lydia confided.

"I bet he is" Maryse winked and grinned at Lydia, "That's why you were walking funny this morning" she threw back her head and laughed loudly.

Lydia blushed "I wasn't was I?" she shrugged, "at least I had a very good time...3 times" she threw a devious look to Maryse

"Ohh...a long and multiple lover. You lucky bitch!" Maryse shook her head as she laughed lightly. They had forgotten about the stylist who was teasing and crimping Lydia's hair to perfection, they suddenly remembered when they heard the stylist snickering.

"You guys are lucky. My partner is the type to do it once, leave you begging for more, talk about how great he was, roll over and be snoring within 2 minutes" he said

"Why do you stay with him then?" Maryse wanted to know.

The stylist gave a devious look and sniggered. "Because the guy has a mouth like a hoover" That was enough to finish them all off, and they started crying from laughing so hard.

Lydia had enjoyed the feeling of someone putting her hair up, but all too soon it seemed to be over.

"Voila!" exclaimed the stylist. "My work is done"

Lydia stared at herself in the mirror, she hardly recognised herself. Maryse stood behind her, looking in the mirror too.

"It's beautiful" she gasped. She turned to face the stylist. "You've done an amazing job. You want to come work with me at the WWE?" Lydia couldn't be sure if Maryse was joking or serious.

"And leave all this and the hoover?" the stylist rolled his eyes. "Never happen sweetheart. But thanks for offering. Besides, it's easy to do an amazing job when you have such an amazing subject" He teased a strand of Lydia's hair a little more.

Lydia got up and hugged him."Thanks" she smiled at him, before moving onto the makeup department, waving her goodbyes to the stylist.

The makeup stylist was fast and efficient. Maryse showed her Lydia's dress and within minutes she'd chosen a beautiful colour to complement the dress and the hair do. While Lydia got her makeup done, Maryse had a pedicure, as they chatted and got to like each other more and more

In what seemed like minutes, both the pedicure and the makeover were done, and there was still time to spare, so they decided to go back to the hotel and indulge in the champagne as they got themselves ready. John phoned to say that he and Mike would be a little bit longer as the signing was a little more popular than they thought, but they would meet them in the bar of the hotel a little after 7.30 instead of 7. He told her he couldn't wait to see how beautiful she looked, and that he had a surprise for her. Lydia wanted to know, but John told her she would see soon enough. He told her he loved her and would see her soon. He hung up and Lydia got back to the champagne and girlie chat with Maryse,


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Waiting in the bar for John and Mike, Lydia felt even more nervous than she had the night before. That had been spur of moment, she didn't have time to think about it, but tonight was different. She'd had all day to get ready, all day to think of all the possible things to go wrong. But with a little coaxing from Maryse, and more than a liberal amount of champagne, she'd finally got herself ready. When she was done, and looking in the mirror, even she had to agree that she scrubbed up good.

At 7.30 on the dot, John and Mike appeared. John smiled broadly at Lydia as he walked towards her, she looked even more beautiful than he remembered from earlier. Her blonde hair had been put up, with tendrils of ringlets framing her stunningly made up face. As he worked his gaze down, he could see she was wearing a dress that made his eyes feel like they were popping out of their sockets. Satin, and long in an aubergine colour, it was backless, and the front had a slash down to her breast bone with extra material making a scoop neck that really showed off her assets. She wore beautiful diamond accessories that completed the look. As he looked at her he wondered if it was possible to love a person even more.

Lydia was equally impressed. It seems that he'd tricked her. As he walked towards her, she could see he was wearing a kilt made of the tartan they'd both chosen together earlier. He'd matched it with a blue shirt, thick socks and boots. She beamed at him, knowing how much it took for him to actually wear that kilt for her. She wondered if he'd gone for "traditional" dress. She'd find out later, she thought to herself with a smile.

John hurried towards Lydia and when he had reached her, he scooped her up and gave her the biggest kiss he'd ever given her. Luckily she'd anticipated this and asked the woman at the makeup counter to put long lasting lipstick on her. It was now getting its first test and so far it was holding up well.

"You look...wow..I mean you look...You're beautiful" John struggled to find the words, he was literally speechless at how beautiful she looked.

Lydia smiled at him. "You look pretty good yourself handsome" She kissed him again. "You went to all this trouble for me? I'm touched, thank you"

"You're worth it" he smiled, and kissed her forehead. "are you ready to go?" he wanted to know.

"I am, but where are we going?" Lydia asked, linking her arm through his as they left the bar

"You'll find out soon enough" he winked at her conspiratorially.

They walked outside to a waiting limousine and all got in. There was a bottle of champagne already chilled, Mike popped the cork and poured the glasses.

Lydia took her glass and rested against John, she felt like a princess tonight, hell, she didn't want this night to end, and it hadn't even started properly yet.

The car took them away from Edinburgh and out towards the hospital...Suddenly Lydia knew where they were going.

"We're going to Craigmillar Castle aren't we?" she asked, looking at John, who just shrugged. "You forget John Hennigan, I know these roads, I know where this leads to and there's only one place it does lead to" she poked him

"Oww" he laughed and caught her fingers, before kissing them. "I'm not telling you it's a surprise. Lets just say I wanted my baby to feel like a queen tonight" He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, happy when she nuzzled it.

They continued to sip champagne, chatting amongst themselves happily. Mike was teasing John for wearing a "skirt". John took it all in good fun, but promised himself to get Mike later. Maryse had come over and was sitting beside Lydia. They were whispering and giggling. He was happy that they got on so well. He'd thought that maybe Lydia would get jealous of Maryse, but so far there was no sign of that at all. Just a simple friendship that once it was given time to blossom, they could be best friends. He hoped so. Lydia would need all the friends she could get if she was as willing as she made him believe to move to be with him. She looked round and caught him looking at her. She smiled at him as he winked at her and turn her attentions back to Maryse, still giggling about something that had been said.

The limo pulled up at its destination, the driver getting out and opening the car door for them. Mike and John got out first, helping their respective ladies out of the car. Lydia felt quite pleased with herself when she saw where they had come. She'd been right. Before them stood the huge ruins of Craigmillar Castle. It wasn't as if it was a complete ruin. There were still rooms that could be used for events, there just wasn't as much to the castle as there had once been.

Walking up to the gate, a lone piper started playing, piping them into the castle as they walked through the halls to the Great Hall. As they walked through, they could hear the bustle of people hurriedly getting a place ready. As they reached the doors of the Great Hall, they opened, as if by magic to reveal a room decked out in white with one table in the middle of the room. A large fire had been started in the fireplace, while servants waited for their next order. Lydia looked round the room in amazement, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned to face John and wrapped her arms around him so tightly he struggled to catch a breath for a moment.

"All this for me?" she asked once she'd let him go.

"Only the best for you. I told you I wanted you to feel like a queen tonight" He kissed her softly. "This is our last night together, and I don't know how long it's going to be for. I wanted this to be special, something you would never forget"

Maryse came up behind her and hugged her tightly. "I knew what they were doing. Mike told me earlier. I really wanted to tell you but I was sworn to secrecy. Now you can see why you had to look amazing tonight"

Lydia smiled at Maryse, before turning her attentions back to John.

"This is what you were speaking to the concierge about this morning wasn't it?" she asked him

He nodded and smiled. "He told me he'd do everything he could to make sure it went without a hitch." He kissed her again. "I have something else for you." he nodded at Maryse who went into her handbag and pulled out a large black box. "Remember when Maryse and Mike said they were going back to the hotel? Well they lied. I asked them to go to Tiffany's and get me something for you." He opened the box and inside was a diamond tiara. "Maryse chose it. She said it would be perfect for you. I guess it goes back to the queen thing" he shrugged and looked awkward. He searched her face for any hint of disappointment, but couldn't find any. Instead he saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh god I'm sorry Lydia. I didn't mean to upset you" he lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"I'm not upset. I'm happy, I'm overwhelmed, but I'm not upset." She looked round at all of them. "Thank you for this. For such an amazing day today" she squeezed Maryse's hand. "For making me giggle so much at breakfast" she smiled at Mike before turning to John. "And for just being you. I always thought that I would never get what I wanted. But I did, and he's even better than I could ever dream. I love you" she leaned in and kissed him, a long, lingering kiss. As she broke away John saw a mischievous look in her eye. "Now lets party!" she exclaimed, inciting laughter from the rest of them.

Maryse helped her put the tiara on. Now Lydia could see why Maryse had insisted she get her hair done the way it was. The tiara sat perfectly, and she really did feel like a queen. She hugged Maryse and helped by John sat down at the table. The party had started.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the last chapter I'm afraid guys. But don't worry. I have another couple of story ideas floating around in this brain. I'll get to writing them out soon enough. Enjoy, comment, critique. You know the drill by now :) **

**ps...I cried when I wrote the ending, so y'all better cry after reading it! LOL**

Chapter 19

Lydia had such an amazing time. She drank too much champagne, danced drunkenly with John, kissed Maryse, much to the amusement, and enjoyment she thought, of John and Mike and generally tried to forget that this time tomorrow she would be back to her normal life and John would be gone. She didn't want to think about that right now. All she really wanted to do was get John back to the hotel and make him hers again.

Back in the limo, Maryse and Mike were too wrapped up in each other to notice what Lydia and John were getting up to. He took the chance, he could feel her desire, and it mirrored his own. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to see that dress slip down over her body and land on the floor. Even though it was satin, it still felt like a huge barrier between them. He positioned himself so that his body acted as a shield, keeping prying eyes from seeing what was going on. Gently he gathered her dress up, exposing her thighs, and keeping his eyes on her at all times, he gently slipped a hand under the garment and travelled up. To his surprise, and arousal, she wasn't wearing any panties. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow quizzically. She smiled a devious smile at him and laid her best come to bed eyes on him. Which wasn't hard to do. Taking that as a sign that he was free to continue, he gently ran his fingers along her , making her gasp slightly, then inserted his fingers. Immediately her head rolled back and a gentle moan escaped her lips, as her hips responded eagerly to his touch. He loved watching her, how she became like putty in his hands. He loved the feeling of control that she gave him. Feeling the heat inside of her rise, Lydia became brave and slowly slipped her hands under his kilt. To her joy she found that he had gone traditional after all, she looked hungrily at him and he nodded, as if knowing what her next move would be. She didn't need any more encouragement and gently took him in her hands, being careful not to be too rough, they still had quite a bit of time together first, she moved up and down his shaft, varying the intensity..."I love this girl" thought John to himself as his body started to move rhythmically to her touch. He hoped that the limo driver had the panel up. Forgetting the people outside, watching as a black limo with steamed up windows rolled on by.

How they made it to the hotel room without being arrested for indecent behaviour Lydia never knew. Walking through the lobby, waiting for the elevator, in the elevator. They pawed at each other. Hungry for more of what had happened in the limo. Lydia wanted this man completely, and he wanted her just as much.

Finally getting through the door and closing it, they ripped at each others clothes, not wanting there to be any barriers between them, and right there and then, on the table by the door, he took her. He couldn't wait any longer. Drawing deep raggedy breaths, he took her with such passion, that she screamed his name as a deep, guttural, almost primeval moan escaped his lips.

Still beside the door, their bodies entwined as they took deep breaths, their bodies glazed with a sheen from the passion at which they found themselves at the mercy of. Lydia pulled Johns head up to her, she was still breathing hard, shaking from the intensity of it all. She smiled at him and kissed him, he showed renewed urgency. His tongue probing her mouth, as if he was hungry, and her taste was all that was satisfy him. They untangled themselves and made their way to the bed. Lydia motioning for John to lay down. He did so, watching her every move as if held in a trance. She knelt down between his legs and giving him that mischievous look again, did the only thing that she could do in that position. He gasped sharply at first, then began to move with her, that primal urge taking over once more. Then she straddled him. They both moaned in unison as she lowered herself onto him, before finding their rhythm. John could think of nothing more, except the intense feelings he had for this woman. His mind went blank and nature took over...Eventually they both collapsed, exhausted but satisfied.

The next morning it was John who woke first. He smiled as he looked down on Lydia sleeping. She looked so peaceful and beautiful as she slept. She was laying on her front. Her long blonde hair whipping around her like some golden Medusa. Then he felt it. That horrible sinking feeling you get when something is inevitable. It gnawed away at him incessantly. Today he would have to say goodbye to her. He didn't know if he had the strength to. He wasn't sure how long they would be apart for. He had trouble being away from her for more than an hour. How would he cope without her being there? He decided that he didn't want to deal with the main dining room today, so ordered breakfast to be delivered to the room. At least he could make it as private as possible for them both. After laying the phone down he looked and found Lydia awake. She was looking at him and smiled when he turned to face her, but already he could see a sadness there, and he knew it must have been reflected in his own face.

"Good morning sweetie" he leaned in to kiss her. "I ordered breakfast to be delivered. I thought it would be better..." he trailed off.

Lydia nodded. She understood. The time they had left was precious, he didn't want to share her with anybody else right now.

John got up off the bed and went to the wardrobe. He had to pack. He pulled down his suitcase from the top and opened it on top of the very table on which their passion had reached an earth shattering climax last night. He opened the wardrobe door, and not quite knowing what to do he stood there, looking in the wardrobe and sighed. Immediately he felt tender hands snake around his bare torso. Light kisses being planted on his back and shoulders. He turned to face her.

"I don't know if I can do this" he told her quietly, as he hung his head.

Lydia ran a hand through his hair and cupped his chin, raising his head. She didn't say anything, just smiled at him and leaned in, resting her head on his chest. He held her tightly, afraid to let go in case she disappeared forever. He felt like he wanted to cry, but he knew he had to hold it together. If he wanted to cry, how must she be feeling?

"You have to do this" she said softly. He almost didn't hear it as she was buried into his chest, but hear it he did and it broke his heart all over again. She was right of course. He had to. He had a life and a career in America. But it meant nothing if Lydia wasn't with him. He ran a hand through her blonde hair, kissing the top of her head. She looked up and smiled.

"I'll help you pack" she said quietly. She turned on the TV for a little background noise and a video was playing. She almost laughed at the irony. Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown "No Air" filtered into the tiny room. Tears pricked her eyes, she didn't want to go through with this. She looked at John sadly and slowly sat down on the bed. Instantly he was sitting beside her. He knew this would happen. He'd been close enough himself, and now seeing the pain etched on Lydia's face, it became all too much for him and he did finally cry. They held each other, sobbing. Knowing that this would happen, but always hoping it could be delayed further. Lydia broke their embrace first, looking at John's tear stained face through tears of her own. She wiped his tears and kissed him, smiling a small smile at him to prove that she was OK. Of course he didn't believe her, but he played along anyway. He kissed her again and stood up, walking back to the wardrobe.

The waiter knocked the door loudly, making them both jump. They'd been packing John's suitcase in silence. Not sure what to say in case it caused the other to break down again. It felt strange, not being able to say exactly what they wanted to the other. They'd both been so used to just saying how they felt. Lydia let the waiter in and John tipped him. They both stared at the breakfast table. Neither were hungry. John spoke first.

"I erm...I have to go down to Mike real quick. He has a couple of my shirts in his wardrobe" he kissed her softly. "I'll be back real quick OK?"

Lydia nodded. "I'll finish off here" she smiled at him. He smiled back and went out the door, down to Mikes room.

Lydia sat down on the bed. She felt so empty. Suddenly a knock at the door made her jump. She got up and answered the door to see Maryse standing there. That was enough to set Lydia off once again.

"Oh hey, c'mon now" Maryse hugged her after she'd closed the door. "It's not that bad. You'll see each other again"

Lydia sniffed. "It just feels strange Mar. It's like there's a distance between us this morning. I don't know if it's because we're trying not to set the other off or what, but it's not the same"

Maryse sat down on the bed with Lydia. "Oh it's definitely the same. John's down in Mikes room tearing up as we speak. He doesn't want to leave you, he's scared that this will be the end for you both. He loves you Lyds. He doesn't know how to handle all this though. With Melina he was always with her, and then that thing happened and he was on his own for a long time. You broke down his walls and he's not used to it. He can't bear to be away from you for more than a couple of hours. He's worried about how he'll cope without you there" She smiled at Lydia. "That man is a keeper, you are so lucky. He loves you a lot"

Lydia returned the smile. "And I love him. I know all this is hard. But we both knew it was going to happen. Doesn't make it any easier though" she shrugged "He cried on my shoulder earlier."

"There you go then. I don't know many men who would show their "weak" side" Maryse replied. "Keep smiling babe, it'll be OK" she hugged Lydia again

John came back in the room. His eyes were red and he sniffed quietly as he came back in.

"I'll leave you to it" Maryse winked at Lydia and smiled at John as she walked past. Lydia and John both mouthed "thanks" at Maryse as she closed the door.

Lydia was the first to speak. "Feel better?" she asked

John nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know what to say to you without causing you to cry again. So I'm just going to say it and I'm sorry if I make you cry. Lydia..I love you. I can't picture my life without you. I'm seriously thinking about not getting on that plane. I can't manage for more than a couple of hours without you by my side. I'm scared that this will be it. That you'll lose interest in me because I'm not around, or that you'll find someone who's HERE" He put emphasis on the last part.

Lydia shook her head. "John that's never going to happen. I love you, I've loved you for the longest time. I know what you mean though. I can't picture my life without you. But you have to get on that plane. Look at it like this. It's a necessary evil to get our long term goal. I want to be with you as much as you want me to be with you, but we have to work at it. And we will. We'll make it. I'm never going to forget this weekend and I'm never going to forget you" she walked towards him. "I love you John Hennigan" she kissed him then, long and deep and he responded by wrapping his strong arms around her. Of course they'd be OK. They both knew it.

After a quick breakfast that neither of them enjoyed, or wanted. They finally had to leave. Making sure they both had everything, John took one last look around the hotel room before closing the door. Mike and Maryse were coming towards them down the hallway.

"Everything OK guys?" Mike asked. Genuine concern on his face.

Lydia smiled. "Yeah every thing's fine thanks" she replied. Maryse smiled at her and nodded.

John took her hand and walking down the hallway for the last time, they headed for the elevator that would take them to the waiting limo.

After packing everything into the boot of the limo, all four got into the limo and headed for the airport. Lydia could feel her heart getting heavier the closer they got to the airport, and looking at John's face, she could see that he felt the same too. But things had been much better between them since they'd had that talk. John looked over at her and smiled. He looked drained already and it wasn't even 10.30am in the morning yet. She returned his smile and grabbed for his hand. He held her hand and looked out of the window. He didn't want Lydia to see how upset he was.

Finally the moment they had been dreading had come. The limo driver unpacked all their bags and after instruction from John waited for Lydia to get back. They walked through the airport as slowly as they possibly could, trying to put off the inevitable. Unfortunately luck wasn't on their side today, and in no time at all they had arrived at the departures lounge. Mike and Maryse gave Lydia a huge hug and told her to call them any time. Maryse especially wanted to keep in contact with her new friend. Then they went through the gate to their flight.

John sighed and wrapped Lydia up in a huge hug. He still had second thoughts about going, but Lydia had insisted. That's what he loved about her. She brought out the best in him every time.

"I love you Lydia" he whispered in her ear

"I love you too John" she whispered back. John released her from the hug and kissed her. A long, lingering kiss. The type that he knew she loved from him.

"I promise I won't stay away too long" he looked into her eyes. "I'll be back the next opportunity I get" he smiled. "Or I can send for you. As long as we're not apart for too long"

Lydia nodded "I'd like that. I promise I won't forget about you and I won't find anyone else. You're the only one for me" she grinned at him. He laughed, in spite of the heaviness he felt around his heart. Overhead a final call sounded.

"That's me" he sighed. The time had come. "I love you" He kissed her one more time. Then turned, walking towards the gate.

"John!" Lydia shouted. He turned round and smiled. She signed "I love you" at him. Pointing at herself for the "I", making a heart with her thumb and forefingers for "love" and pointing at him for "you". He nodded and copied her, smiling widely at her. Then he was gone.

Lydia ran to the window, feeling the tears prick at her eyes again. She tried to sniff them away, unsuccessfully, a elderly woman with grey hair smiled sadly at her and offered her a Kleenex which Lydia took gratefully. She watched as the plane taxied, and kept watching as the plane took off, until she could no longer see the plane. He was really gone...

She walked back to the limo in a daze. The driver opened the door and smiled at her. "May I say something miss?" he asked as he looked at her.

Lydia looked at him. "Sure"

"If my wife loved me half as much as he loves you. I'd be a very happy man. You won't be apart for long. I've seen some couples in my time, but I've never seen them as in love as you and he are" his smile widened and he helped her into the limo and shut the door. After getting into the driver seat, he asked her where she would like to go. She told him the arena and sat back. It felt strange being in the limo on her own, reaching into her bag she pulled out the box that held her tiara. She opened it up, and a small note fluttered out. She picked up the note and read it, fresh tears filling her eyes. The note simply read

"I Love You My Queen" and was signed with a simple "J" and several x's for kisses.

Getting back to the arena, she thought again about how it had all started 48 hours previously. She got out of the limo, thanked the driver and simply stood there for a few moments, taking in the air and looking around her. There was Bertha. The only car in the place. Lydia dropped her bag on the back seat and sat in the driver seat for a minute or so. Everything would be alright she told herself. This wouldn't be the last time that they would spend together. Pulling out her cell she dialled Amanda's number. She needed a friend right now, plus she needed Connor to make her laugh, he was always good for that.

On hearing Amanda's voice she sighed slightly. "Manda?"

"I knew I'd be hearing from you today. How are you babes?" Amanda asked

"I'm OK. I'm coming over. Is Connor there?" Lydia wanted to know

"He sure is sweets. I'll put the kettle on" Amanda could read her mind so well.

"I'll be there real soon. Bye" Lydia hung up.

She started the car and her favourite song blasted out of the radio. As she left the arena car park, she was singing at the top of her lungs. Sure she was upset now, but that would fade. She would get over it, with a little help from Connor, and she would see John again. Of that she was certain.


End file.
